1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,255,581 discloses a connector in which a lever is rotatably mounted on a first housing. The first housing is fit lightly to a second housing so that cam followers of the second housing enter tracks of the lever. The two housings are connected by a force multiplying action displayed by rotating the lever in this state and engaging the tracks and the cam followers.
The lever of U.S. Pat. No. 7,255,581 has an operable portion that moves in a circumferential direction around the first housing as the lever rotates. Thus, an arcuate operation space is necessary to allow movement of the operable portion. An operation force can be reduced by enhancing a force multiplying effect in this connector. However, an angle of rotation of the lever then needs to be increased. Therefore the operation space has to be ensured over a wide range.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,347,704 discloses a connector in which a slider is mounted slidably on a first housing, the first housing is fit lightly to a second housing to cause cam followers of the second housing to enter tracks of the slider. The two housings are connected by a force multiplying action displayed by sliding the slider in this state and engaging the tracks and the cam followers.
The slider of U.S. Pat. No. 7,347,704 has an operable portion that moves back and forth at a lateral side of the first housing with sliding movements of the slider. Thus, a linear operation space is necessary to allow a movement of the operable portion at the lateral side of the first housing. An operation force can be reduced by enhancing a force multiplying effect in this connector. However, a sliding distance of the slider would need to be increased. Therefore the operation space has to be ensured over a wide range.
In the both above connectors, a large displacement amount of the lever or slider cannot be ensured if the operation space is limited. Thus, the operation force may increase to reduce operability.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to enable an improvement in operability even if an operation space is limited.